


I loved you more then the sea loves shipwrecks

by Look_Alive_Sunshine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Assassin - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Please Don't Hate Me, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Revenge Era Gerard Way, Sad, Sweet, idk what tags to use, im sorry, kind of a nice ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Look_Alive_Sunshine/pseuds/Look_Alive_Sunshine
Summary: It was never meant to be this way.You and I both know this, even as we stand on this rooftop, aiming pistols at each other.(Or the one where Gerard is an assassin and Frank is just some normal civilian of the street)
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	I loved you more then the sea loves shipwrecks

It was never meant to be this way.

You and I both know this, even as we stand on this rooftop, aiming pistols at each other. 

I know you're crying. I can tell by the way your hand is trembling around the gun, like a leaf amidst a storm. I know you're crying because your hand never trembles, no, you usually stand there, deadly still, a lion waiting for it's chance to pounce upon its prey. 

In all fairness it's probably because you were born into this, never knowing anything different. 

Trained to kill from birth, like a robot, or a soldier. Many people do compare you to a robot. I wonder if you know how many? They say you're devoid of emotion, incapable of feeling. But I know that's not true. I know that's not true because I loved you, and you loved me. 

Your love for me was fierce and bright, and held more hope than a lighthouse to a sailor lost at sea. It was great and huge, it crashed and tugged pulling me under. It shocked me at first, like the first rush of a wave at your feet as you stand on the beach, but soon I learnt to see the beauty in it. 

The lion fell in love with the lamb, something they said could never happen. You and I, many said it was impossible. You, the ruthless machine, trained to kill since birth, and me, the so called model child, someone who everyone's parents could only dream of having, despite my tough exterior. 

And yet here we are. So desperately in love, but pointing guns at each other. 

I'm not sure why I'm even pointing mine. I know I could never shoot you. Could never bring myself to do it. Maybe it's all a facade, one I'm throwing to make myself believe that if I stand here long enough I would actually do it. 

I know I wouldn't. 

I hear your pleas. Sailing across the wind and over to me. You're begging me to do it. "Please Frankie. Please just shoot." You say. No. How could you be so selfish. How could you be so selfish as to let me shoot you. I couldn't live with that. Knowing I was the one responsible for your downfall. You, the one who'd been my light at the end of the tunnel, the captain of my ship, the one I never knew I needed until it was to late. 

I wonder how long we'd end up standing here, sinking deeper and deeper into our memories. Our memories of kisses under falling rain, spilt cups of coffee in the early morning, paint on your face and guitar strings under my fingers. 

How long would we stand here hoping the other would pull the trigger?

It's starting to rain now, drops landing on the white concrete roof, each one fatter then the last. I can feel the rain masking my tears. You aren't the only one who's crying you know? Did you know how much I loved you? I loved you more than the sea loved shipwrecks, more than the sun loved the moon, than the birds loved the sky. 

You're going to shoot me. But I'm ok with this. I forgive you. That's all I want you to know. I forgive you. 

You're walking closer now, standing right in front of me. The gun against my temple. Your tears are more prominent now, but harder to distinguish against the falling rain. 

Your arms envelope me, and it's like I'm drowning all over again. Falling beneath the surface, sinking beneath the waves. 

Matted black hair falls in my face as you whisper, "I'm sorry" And nothing more. But that's all I need to hear. Those two words were more beautiful to me then a sirens song. "I forgive you." My smile is watery. 

Your hands are shaking even more now, but I know that won't matter. You kiss my forehead. "Goodbye." Although your voice sounds more like a sob. 

And then it all goes dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt given to my for my English exam ‘write about two people from very different backgrounds’ so here we are. 
> 
> This was my first attempt at writing anything sad, so I would really appreciate feedback :)


End file.
